Mistake
by remorseofthedead
Summary: During one of their usual fights, Sanji makes a terrible mistake.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece.

'I am such an idiot.' I think as I slam the door to the galley. I can't believe that I just did that. How could I be so stupid. I just couldn't help it. There he was, glorious in all his fury. We were having one of our usual arguments, insults flying back and forth, a blur of legs and swords between us. Then during a pause in our battle and saw the furious glee in his eyes and the smirk around he some how had around the hilt of the white katana in his mouth, I just couldn't stop myself.

I lowered my leg and smiled gently at him, before slowly leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Realizing what I had just done, I backed away quickly, noticing his wide-eyed expression and slack jaw, the white sword having fallen from his mouth and now lay at his feet. Not waiting to see how Zoro would react, I fled into the only place on the ship that I felt was my only safe haven, the galley.

So, here I sit now, knees drawn up, smoking cigarette after cigarette trying to keep the tears at bay. The confrontation between us, whenever I got the nerve to face him again or whenever he decided to break down the door, was going to be bad enough without showing such a weakness to the other man.

I hear a commotion out on deck as the rest of the crew returns from their trip to the village, Zoro and I had gotten stuck with guard duty, I would be headed to town later today, or possibly in the morning to stock up on food for when we set out tomorrow evening.

Sighing, I stood up and began preparing lunch, before our captain began yelling and trying to break into the fridge again. I decide to just make some sandwiches, not in the mood to cook anything elaborate, even for my precious ladies.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm my nerves, and splashing some water on my face hoping to make myself look at least half way normal, and lighting another cigarette, I open the galley door and yell that lunch was ready. After everyone had taken their sits around the table and dug into their sandwiches, I looked around and noticed the absence of a certain green haired swordsman. That is not really an unusual occurrence, he is always skipping lunch to train or nap, but today it just seems like a bad omen. He is probably too disgusted, or too busy thinking of the best way to kill me without the rest of the crew hating him.

Sighing sadly, I take my sit and absently munch on a sandwich, too distracted in my own misery to try and stop Luffy from stealing food. I know that I am acting strange and I am sure that the others have noticed as well, especially if the stares I feel are anything to go by.

Not really wanting to be around anyone else at the moment, I put down my half eaten sandwich and walk out onto the deck to smoke another cigarette. Closing my eyes and exhaling the smoke, I never notice the foot steps coming toward me or the body that stops next to me.

"Oi shit-cook," I am broken out of my thoughts by the unmistakable gruff voice. Wincing slightly I turn to face him, closing my eyes again, preparing myself for the punch he is sure to throw my way. After a few moments of waiting, and never feeling any pain, I open my eyes to a shocking sight. There Zoro stands, eyes cast aside and a light flush to his cheeks.

"Yes marimo." He stares at me for a second before forcibly grabbing the back of my head and smashing our lips together. I am so surprised by his actions that it take me a moment to start kissing back.

We stand there, in front of the galley kissing until our lungs demand oxygen, we slowly part so that our lips barley touch. "I love you, shit-cook." He whispers before leaning in again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece

I was just planning on keeping this a one shot, but the only review I had gotten on any of my stories was one on this one, so I decided to write a new chapter as thanks for that review.

* * *

Things between Zoro and I started out pretty rough. Of course we had strong feelings for each other, but it was a little strange in the beginning. Zoro never having been in a romantic relationship, and me never having been in a romantic relationship with a man. It took a while for us to figure how to act with one another. But then we realized that most things didn't have to change. We still fought, we still argued and insulted one another. But now it was more flirting than anything. We had our romantic moments as well, kisses shared in the galley, in the bedroom before bed and occasionally on whatever island we happened to be at, cuddling on deck at night, watching the stars, walking hand in hand in the forests, usually ending up longer than we had originally planned, but enjoyable none the less. But today, Zoro surprised me. Today, after returning from the island, he suggested that we pack a lunch and go out and have a picnic. I was so shocked, but extremely happy, and I am sure he was shocked when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss before sending him a huge smile.

That is why, at the moment, I am making dinner, happily humming. I decided to make something light, since I knew that I would have to make everyone some snacks, if I was packing Zoro and I something to eat. Sighing happily, I opened the galley door and call for everyone to come in for dinner. Giving everyone their plates as the walked in, I sat down with them and began eating, a smile firmly on my face.

"You look awfully happy today Sanji-kun," Nami observes from her place next to me.

"Ah, yeah I guess I am Nami-swan." I say smiling broadly at her.

"So, what has you in such a good mood?" She asks, smiling softly, shooting a fleeting glance at Zoro.

"Nothing in particular. Just having a good day I guess." I reply looking back down at my food.

The rest of dinner finish quietly, or at least as quietly as it could be with Luffy in the room. After everyone was finished eating, they all, save for Zoro and I, wondered back out onto the deck.

"Does it really make you that happy, cook?" he asks, wrapping his arms around my waist as I feel up the sink to start on the dishes.

"Shut up marimo, I just didn't know you were capable of anything romantic, now let go and help me with the dishes." I answer before turning my head and gently kissing him. He smirks at me as he moves beside me to clean the dishes.

"What time are you wanting to go this evening?"

"We should leave a little before dark, right as the sun starts setting." he replies glancing over at me. I nod back and finish drying the last dish and putting it away.

"I think I'm going to train for a while and then take a nap, before we leave." He says kissing me on the cheek and walking out the galley. I sit at the table, lighting up a cigarette, contemplating on what to make for our picnic and the rest of the crew, so that Luffy didn't steal what I made for Zoro and I .

After a couple of hours, Zoro and I set out, hand and hand to wherever it was that Zoro was wanting to take me. I didn't really like him leading, but he seemed to want to keep our destination a secret so I didn't mention it. Finally, just as it got dark he stopped atop a small hill. The hill overlooked part of the island, in the distance I could see the village and a bit farther away the sea and Sunny. It was one of the most beautiful scenes I had ever seen. I turn to look at Zoro, to find him laying out the blanket and putting all of the food I had prepared on it. Smiling slightly, I walk over to him and sit beside him, leaning gently into his side. He smiles down at me and wraps his arm around me. I always love moments like this, moments when Zoro doesn't care to keep up his image and doesn't mind showing his sweet side, which no one but I get to see.

"This is so amazing Zoro, the few here is so amazing." I gush, leaning further into his embrace.

"Yeah, I figured you would enjoy the view, Sanji." He whispers, holding me a little tighter and laying his head atop mine. We sit like that a little longer, before beginning to eat the lunch I packed. After we finish the meal, we lay back on the blanket, my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me. We lay there, talking about whatever came to mind, when suddenly Zoro tilts my head so that I am looking at the sky. I was confused for a second until I began seeing shooting stars. They started out slow, only one every few seconds, but then they suddenly filled the sky. I stare in wondering, never having seen a meteor shower before in my life. It had to be the most gorgeous sight I had ever seen. As I stare up at the stars, I feel Zoro's arm tighten around me and a kiss placed on my head. I snuggle closer and feel as if my life is perfect.


End file.
